Twilight XX
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: How will Jessi react when a certain vampire falls in love with her? Twilight / Kyle XY crossover
1. Chapter 1

I don't Kyle XY or Twilight. I am just having some fun with the characters

* * *

Once upon a time Jessi wished that she could get on a car and drive far away. Now that she was actually doing it she hated the very idea. She guessed it was true. You should be careful what you wish for.

It just wasn't fair. She finally got together with Kyle, she finally had a family but because of that damn Latnok she had to lay low. She wanted to stay and risk it but Kyle was too afraid that Latnok might hurt her because of the accident she had caused. He wanted her to go away until he could smooth things over and reach some kind of an agreement. Personally Jessi didn't think they would be that drastic. After all they could always replace Cassidy, the crater wasn't that big and the Air Force would probably lose interest sooner or later and she thought that if anything her presence might strengthen Kyle's position but she couldn't refuse him, he had that effect on her

So now here she was heading for her hideout. What Josh described as the ass of the world. The town of Forks . It was the perfect location for her. Close enough so that she could reach Kyle in a few hours, small and isolated enough to hide and considering the amount of rain they got here the water would be very useful for an extra boost to her powers in case she needed it

She was near the city limits when the relaxing music was interrupted by a special message on the radio

_This is Bob __Fleur reporting for Fork FM. My fellow citizens I have a sad news. Today the daughter of our beloved Police Chief Charlie Swan has died in a tragic accident. Isabelle Swan just 17 years old died en route to our town. The accident occurred in the third mile diner where girl drowned in her chicken soup. The exact details are still unclear_

Jessi was puzzled for a moment. Could this actually happen? Was it possible to be clumsy enough to drown in your own chicken soup? Her curiosity about the strange girl didn't last long because she saw the city sign. She still had a lot of work to do

She spent the rest of the afternoon renting a small apartment and enrolling in the local school. The fact that she presented herself as an emancipated teen raised a few eyebrows but she knew that the attention in such a small town would be unavoidable anyway. After unpacking she sold the van. A van was good for moving but she needed something better in case of an emergency.

She went to bed exhausted and almost immediately went to sleep dreaming of Kyle and her new family

Waking up to the gentle sounds of the rain she prepared herself for her first day in the new school. She was a bit nervous. Thankfully the local school still hadn't entered the digital age and almost all of their information was kept on paper. This made forging the documents a bit harder but it would be more difficult to find her as well

As she headed to school and saw all the people staring at her she realized that she made her first mistake. She walked. She forgot that people in the USA went almost everywhere with cars, especially when it was raining. Not that the slight drizzle could really be called rain but most people avoided it. Sighing she kept on her two mile walk. She would do better tomorrow

As she arrived in school she tried to remain as invisible as possible but a strange looking boy quickly caught up to her

"You must be Jessica Holt the new girl right? Well the one that made it. Did you hear about the girl who drowned in her soup? Weird! It's too bad we will never get to see her. I heard she was interesting. Anyway hi I am Eric the eyes and ears of this school. Anything you need tour guide, lunch date I am here for you"

"Ahh hi"said a slightly stunned Jessi. The boy talked a lot" Nice to meet you. Call me Jessi"

"Jessi now that sounds cute. It will make such a great feature for the front page. Well the next one, this one we are dedicating to soup girl"

"No please I really don't want to be…"

"Chill girl. No feature ok?" he said smiling.

The rest of the day didn't go according to Jessi's expectations. It seemed that Eric wasn't the only one interested in her. In her previous school apart from the period where she showed off her powers most people ignored her with very few occasionally taking the time to call her a freak. Here everybody seemed fascinated with her, probably because her fake background was from N.Y. By lunchtime she was practically surrounded by people asking her all kinds of questions

And then she saw them. She could feel there was something unusual about them. She listened as one of the girls started talking about how they were called the Cullens, who was dating who, who was their foster father and so on. And then she saw him. He was even more unusual then the rest of them. As soon as she saw him she felt a slight push against her mind. She kept throwing glances at their table. She was intrigued by them. And the strange boy that as she understood was called Edward was also staring at her.

"That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous obviously but apparently nobody here is good enough for him. So like really don't waste your time"

"I already have a boyfriend" said Jessi before she could stop herself. Big mistake she had to spend the next fifteen minutes trying to avoid answering questions about Kyle

She saw Edward soon enough. He turned out to be her lab partner. She wasn't quite prepared for the hostility he threw her way. She hadn't felt so unwanted since the last time she was in a room with Amanda Bloom. It was kind of distracting. She couldn't pay attention to the class because of the constant and almost murderous looks he was throwing her way and the strange feeling that was even more intensified as she stood in such a close proximity to him. He almost flew out of his seat as the bell rang running away from her. Jessi thought it was strange but she knew some people didn't like her and had learned to live with it

She didn't think too much about it since he was absent from school in the next few days. And she was too busy settling in. She finally found herself a ride. A beautiful Ducati 1098. Normally she wouldn't be able to afford something like this but she got lucky. The owner had been in an accident and while he was unharmed the super bike was quite thrashed. The repairs would be worth a fortune so he agreed to sell it to her just for five hundred dollars. It took her two days to repair it and she couldn't really fix the cosmetic damage but it was worth it. Even with all the damage it was a beautiful bike and it practically purred with power underneath her. With this she could reach Kyle in less then two hours. Maybe even one if she really pushed it

Sadly she couldn't take her bike out for a ride. The roads were too wet these last few days and she had yet to buy suitable tires for her bike. So she walked to school again. It was a little weird day. Both Mike andErik started asking her something about the prom but never got to finish as they seemed more interested on bickering with each other.

And then she saw that her lab partner was back. She sighed as she headed for her desk. She didn't feel like enduring another hour full of hostile staring but she had no choice. Strangely as it turned out there was no trace of hostility. In fact he seemed downright friendly, introducing himself and constantly asking questions about her life. He was more interested then her then even her other schoolmates. She tried deflecting a few times but it was futile. He was interested in every aspect of her life.

After school ended Jessi was sorting a few things in her bag when she noticed that Edward was still looking at her. And then she heard the loud screech of tires and loud honking. Turning around she saw an out of control van heading straight towards her. She quickly calculated it's trajectory and jumped sideways however what was supposed to be a graceful landing was ruined as she was tackled mid air and fell to the ground. Hard. A little out of breath she saw who took her down. It was none other then Edward who now sitting on top of her asking if she was ok.

"I am ok but can you please not sit on me?" she asked still a little out of breath and already feeling her clothes getting soaked by the wet ground

"I wanted to make sure you are ok" he said in a very concerned voice that for a fraction a second brought back memories of Kyle. She didn't really have the heart to tell Edward that he didn't save her but simply ruined her T-shirt so she just went with

"Thanks"

If she wasn't so soaked and if her back didn't ache she might have wondered how he got to her so fast. But right now she too preoccupied with reassuring everybody that no she didn't need to go to a hospital . And then she had to console Tyler who was freaking out because he nearly hit her

The next few days were a bit crazy. She finally got her bike on the road which unfortunately brought even more attention at school. Not a very good tactic when you are trying to blend in but it did allow her to explore the beautiful nature around here. But what was really crazy was the change in Edward. He was constantly trying to get close to her, offering to teach her how to ride a bike, sharing lunch with her. She even saw him a few times in the forests she liked to explore and near her apartment

She was quite amazed at this attention. Nobody till now had went through so much trouble for her. But all thoughts about Edward came to a crashing halt as she headed to Port Angeles. She used the shopping trip a few of her classmates were doing for the prom as an excuse to come but she quickly ditched them at the shop and went to her real destination. A secret date with Kyle in a nice café near the edge of the city. It was so good to see him again. They spend the entire afternoon together

When it came time to go back Jessi felt so good she could almost float. It had been a magical afternoon. But as they say all good things come to an end. In the alley near where she parked her bike she met four rather unpleasant drunks. She tried avoiding them but they circled her. They started talking to her about parties, having a drink, how pretty she was. She told them to go away but they wouldn't listen. In the end one of them grabbed her shoulder and Jessi spurred by unpleasant memories reacted immediately. In ten seconds they were all lying on the ground moaning in pain except for their leader. She had grabbed his throat and forced him on his knees in front of her. She wouldn't kill him but she wanted to give him a good lesson. But she let go as she suddenly heard the squeal of tires again and saw Edward's car rushing towards them.

He actually seemed to be more surprised then her

"You beat them" he asked not quite believing what he was seeing

"Yeah I know martial arts …what are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Jessi

"I was….I" he was speechless for a moment

"Were you following me?"

"I feel…I feel very protective of you" he said with some difficulty not quite used to talk about his feelings

"Oh….ok I understand" Jessi said and headed towards her bike not really sure how to handle the situation

"I will drive you home" despite the fact that she could obviously defend herself Edward still felt nervous about her

"No thanks. I am not leaving my bike" and then she quickly headed home breaking a few speed limits along the way. She had a lot of to think about. Right before she went to sleep she recognized Edwards form in the trees near her apartment

The next day Jessi was in the school's library trying to find some peace. Just as she was in the middle of reading some fascinating theories about black holes she felt someone sitting near her. It was Edward. He gently smiled at her and started doing his homework

During the next ten minutes she could feel his eyes. He was constantly staring at her, smiling in her direction whenever she turned to look at him. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster. And when she felt him smelling her hair she couldn't restrain herself anymore. She knew she shouldn't do this, she knew it was wrong, she knew that it would attract too much attention to her, that she would disappoint Kyle but she couldn't help herself. It was almost like some primal part of her brain was in control of her body. She turned to face Edward, she grabbed his hair, she pulled him closer and then……she smashed his face through the desk. The desk being quite old and not used to abuse exploded in a shower of splinters as Edwards head crashed right through it and continued down until it hit the floor with a thud.

"Stop stalking me you creep" screamed Jessi and stormed out of the library

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting this ending :) Sorry Edward fans but even a vampire can't tear Jessi away from Kyle


	2. Meeting new people

_I actually really wanted to continue my real Kyle XY fics or even better start working on my version of season four of Kyle XY but whenever I try to actually write it I get really depressed and the inspiration just goes away. With stories that are more out there and mainly for fun like this one it seems easier. I hope I get over this mini writers block soon._

_Until then I have been wondering about how I should start my version of season four. I've had a few ideas but I am not sure how to tackle the really big problem aka the Cassidy vs Kyle. Let's hope that once I decide this the rest should come easier. Ok I won't waste your time anymore. Here is the story :)  
_

_I don't own anything_

_

* * *

  
_

Jessi grinned as she pushed her bike to go even faster. The rush of going with hundred and sixty miles per hour was quite something. For most people it would be suicide to go at such speeds, especially at night and on a country road, but not for Jessi. She had memorized every curve on the road and she was using her thermal vision to make sure that she didn't run over any animals or got surprised by other drivers. It felt good . As she was enjoying ride she couldn't help but think about how strange the last two days were…..

_Two__ days ago_

After she smashed Edward Cullen's head through the desk Jessi panicked. She really didn't mean to do this but the boy had been giving her some seriously creepy vibes since they met and sniffing her hair had been the last straw. She just reacted.

Throwing a look at him she was relieved to see that she hadn't hurt him too badly. He was already getting up and seemed more stunned then hurt. He didn't even bleed. Normally she would be curious about this but right now with all the emotions running through her head she didn't care.

After taking one more look to make sure that his head was not going to suddenly crack Jessi quickly got out of the library. She cursed herself for being so impulsive. She could have really hurt that boy and she was quite sure she completely destroyed any chance she had of staying low

She couldn't sleep the whole night. She couldn't help but wonder just how much she screwed up.

But for once in her life things didn't actually turn for the worst. Edward or at least his dad didn't seem too bothered by what happened. He didn't press charges, he didn't even make a big fuss about it. He seemed almost as intent as her on keeping this incident as low key as possible. The kids around the school didn't seem to be too bothered either. They didn't call her a violent psycho or anything like that. If anything they thought it was rather amusing that Edward Cullen was taken down a peg.

In the end she got a three day suspension from school, got a detention for five Saturdays and had to join the school newspaper (apparently the Principal considered this a punishment). Thankfully she didn't have to go to counseling because the school librarian a rather conservative woman took her side (after a long lecture on how ladies don't use their violence to solve their problems) and said that Edward was behaving inappropriately in her library

All in all it ended rather well and Jessi didn't think she would need to leave town. She tried making the best out of her suspension. She got some nice new tires for her bike and lovely new wallpaper for her apartment. She spent most of her time training and hiking around in the woods. Edward was thankfully not stalking her anymore which gave her mixed feelings. It felt good because well he wasn't stalking her anymore and it felt bad because she really wanted to apologize to him and he was nowhere to be seen

But what she wanted to do most of all was to talk to Kyle. She had promised him that she would lay low, that she would stay out of trouble and she felt that she had betrayed his trust by smashing Edward's head. She would hate to see the disappointment in Kyle's eyes but she wouldn't lie to him. She would go and tell him everything

Of course just because she made the decision didn't mean she didn't feel nervous about it. And not just about meeting with Kyle again but making sure that Latnok didn't notice her. To prepare herself she decided to go for a swim. There was just something about being in the water that felt so right. She chose to go to the La Push beach. It was one of the most beautiful in the region and people went there only in sunny days so she should be able to find some peace

Parking her bike safely under the tree and double checking her duffel bag that everything was in order she stripped down to her bathing suit and with an almost childish joy ran into the ocean. She had been swimming only once in her life (unless you count her fake memories). It was on her birthday or at least the day they chose to celebrate as her birthday. The Tragers took her to the beach and it was one of the most wonderful afternoons in her life.

Jessi swam for half an hour exploring the wonderful water. The coldness didn't bother her much. She had made sure to adjust her body temperature accordingly and all the swimming warmed her up as well. And now after the pleasant warm up swim she just relaxed in the water allowing herself to be carried by the waves. It was wonderful and really calming. Tuning her hearing she closed her eyes and listened to the whale's song in the ocean.

Jacob Black had been having a few very bad weeks. School wasn't going well, his family seem more insistent then ever on filling his head with mythology and worst of all the girl he had been so eager to meet again had died in a ridiculous accident. He still remembered Bella from when they were kids. She was his first crush and losing like this left a hollow place in his heart

He felt the need to be alone to deal with his grief. The other just couldn't understand why this had such a great effect on him. They expected him to be his old cheerful self. Only his father understood and gave him the space he needed.

He took refuge on LaPush beach. Nobody came here when the weather was bad and the sight of the ocean always made him feel better. But as he looked at the beautiful view something caught his attention. There. A girl was floating lifelessly on the sea. Like many young man with heroic inclinations he reacted without even thinking. He ran straight for the ocean quickly discarding his jacket and dove right in. The cold water hit him like a sledgehammer. He could feel his lungs burning as he swam towards the girl, he could feel his heavy winter clothes dragging him down but he persisted. He had to save her.

And then he felt a sharp pain just below the knee. He nearly screamed as a cramp hit his leg and his muscles burned. Overcome by the sudden pain he started sinking to dark depths of the ocean. His mind was a mixture of pain and terror as his lungs were being filled with the salty water. The last sight he saw before he lost consciousness was the girl swimming towards him. She looked like an angel. With green eyes that seem to pierce his very soul and a beautiful athletic body that would make any man stare in admiration and girls turn green with envy. When it came to the last moments of your life this ranked near the top, especially for a teenage boy.

To his surprise Jacob didn't die. He was in fact starting to wake up. His mind was hazy as he felt strong hands massaging his chest. He didn't know where he was, he remembered the pain in his leg, he remembered the girl he…..and then all his attempts to remember came to a crashing halt as he felt a soft pair of lips touch his. His eyes opened to see the beautiful girl from the ocean leaning over him and giving him CPR. He could feel the warmth of her face next to him. It was perhaps one of the most beautiful moments in his life which was suddenly interrupted as he started violently coughing and nearly threw up half of the ocean

"Are you ok?" he could girl asking in a worried voice

"I…."he coughed again not quite able to regain his breath" am ok. Thank you for saving me"

She gave him a beautiful smile. That alone seemed to be enough to warm up Jacob. He thought she was beautiful before but her smile made her even more stunning

"I am happy you are ok. Why were you swimming with all your clothes on? "she asked curiously

Only now did Jacob realize that shirt was ripped open. And more importantly he finally managed to tear his eyes away from her face to notice that she was still in a bathing suit. He quickly averted his eyes and nearly blushed. He had never been in such a position before with a girl. Deciding to concentrate on the conversation and fighting a nearly overwhelming urge to stare at her he respond quickly with

"I thought you were drowning "he said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. I guess I can see how you can make this mistake. I was just relaxing but thank you for trying to save me. It was really sweet" he said smiling again and taking a deep breath. An action which caused Jacob to almost stop breathing again

"You were relaxing? At this temperature?" he asked choosing a safe topic to distract himself

"People in Scandinavia and Russia swim at much lower temperatures"

"You are from Scandinavia?" he asked curious. He didn't know much about these parts but he thought that people there were supposed to be blond

"No. I am from …. New York. I just moved here. I am surprised I haven't seen you before. I thought all the kids in town visited the high school. I am Jessi"

"Oh I go to school at the reservation I am Jacob"

"_You are __Quileute__? That's great. Your culture is fascinating_" she said with a wide grin in near flawless Quillayute. He stared not quite believing his ears. He never thought he would hear an outsider speaking his language, even his own people rarely bothered to learn it. He did it only because his father was very strict when it came to traditions and preserving the culture

" _You speak our language?"_he asked still not quite able to believe it

"_Of course. I learnt it. After all you are our neighbors. It makes sense to learn the language and the culture of your neighbors_. The same way you have learned to speak English" she said switching to English to illustrate her point as if learning a language spoken by only a few dozen people was the most natural thing in the world and could be compared to learning English.

"Most people find it kind of difficult." she shrugged as if she didn't understand why this would stop them

"Speaking of most people, most people would be frozen by now. You are tough but we should take care of you now" she said and led him to the trees

The next few minutes they both dried up as much as they could with the blanket Jessi had taken from her duffel bag and shared some hot chicken soup from her thermos.

Afterwards Jessi went behind a tree to put on her clothes. Jacob could barely restrain himself from staring at the tree. Trying desperately to think of something else he finally remembered that Jessi didn't seem to be bothered by the cold .He was going to analyze this further but at this moment he saw Jessi's hand appearing from behind the tree and putting her top on a nearby branch and his mind shut down for a while

Five minutes later they were on the road. Jacob a boy who could really appreciate a nice ride was astounded to see her bike. He had never ridden a bike before much less a thing of such beauty and this was a unique experience. This was quickly shaping up to be the best day of his life he thought smiling

When they got back to the reservation everybody was quite surprised at the sight of Jacob arriving on a bike with a mysterious girl. Once they learned the story they all quickly warmed up to her and started thanking her for saving his life. Before they knew it everybody was in the pub and they were having a toast in her honor. Jessi seemed very uncomfortable by all this attention especially when Charlie who was visiting also congratulated her and said something about how much better it is to save people then to smash their heads in a desk. It seemed to be some kind joke considering how Charlie laughed, a rare sight these days. But Jessi didn't seem to find it funny. If anything she seemed even more nervous

Finally two hours later Jessi managed to get away after promising to visit again. Everybody was eager to see her again. Especially one the Elders found out that she speaks their language. Jacob was sad to see her go. But he vowed that they would see each other again

Jessi sped away from the reservation almost as if Latnok was chasing her. This was so bad. As much as she enjoyed how well they treated her this was a disaster. She should have avoided attention. Instead the whole reservation knew about her now and worst of all she was on the sheriff's radar. Why did she always have to screw up?

She went home for a quick shower and change of clothes and then went on the road. She wouldn't postpone it anymore. She had to go to Kyle

Once again things turned out better then she thought. She contacted Kyle without anybody noticing(telepathy is very useful) and they both managed to get to Foss's warehouse to talk. Kyle wasn't disappointed in her. In fact it was quite the opposite he consoled her and gave her hope that everything would be all right and ……Jessi grinned as she remembered all the windows shattering. She knew she should be more mature but it felt real good to see Kyle actually getting angry and jealous over Edward. He even wanted to come to Forks to make sure she is safe from him but she calmed him down. They both knew this was a bad idea and Jessi told him that Edward didn't really seem malicious just strange and slightly creepy. They spent the rest of day together and ended sleeping in each others arms ,once feeling each others comforting presence just like in that terrible night after Latnok's party.

The next morning was bittersweet. It felt good to wake up next to each other but soon they had to say goodbye. Jessi rode around for a few hours nearly reaching California to make sure she wasn't tracked by anyone. It was almost night when she was back on the route to Forks

_Present_

Jessi knew that the next few days would nerve-wracking so she tried to enjoy her need for speed as much as she could. Noticing a fallen tree near to where the road curved she quickly scanned the road for any signs of life. She knew this was stupid and dangerous but she felt so alive today that she couldn't help herself. Revving up her engine Jessi went off road and used the fallen tree as ramp to launch her self in the air. For a few moments she was flying. It felt wonderful. But then her bike shook and she quickly had to regain control again. With a landing that was not quite as perfect it should have been considering the little bump in the air and the fact that her bike really wasn't designed for jumping she landed on the road and stopped after a few dozen meters. She carefully inspected the road. Did she hit something? That bump felt strange. She quickly looked at the road and the nearby meadow she jumped over making sure that her thermal vision was working but there was nobody there. Not even birds. Dismissing it as a gust of wind she headed back to Forks

Vitoria stared horrified at James. That did not just happen. She still couldn't believe it. One minute she, James and Laurent were running around enjoying the night after a fresh hunt and the next they all heard the massive roar of an engine in the air and James went flying into a tree.

"James are you all right?" she knew that it would take a lot more to kill them but it was still scary to see her beloved face down in the ground

"Woo wsss ttt? I' klll ttem" Victoria gasped as she finally saw James. His entire face was covered in blood, his left side and even his jaw seemed to be crushed. Victoria's eyes widened as she saw one of his fangs fall from the mess that was his mouth as he tried to speak

"I wlll klll temmm!!!!!"

* * *

_Hi there. I just want to say that I am sorry but I haven't really researched this chapter well. I don't actually know anything about Jacob other then what I read on wikipedia and what I saw in the movie. I hope I didn't mess him up too bad .I am also not very familiar with the American school system so I am not sure if I got the terms right. But I've heard of detentions and suspension on TV so I thought I would use them_

_And yes I decided to give James an additional incentive to go after Jessi. Thoguht it would be more fun this way :)  
_

_Oh and I want to give a shotout to my cousin Rex for introducing me to the Kessi livejournal community. This place is great._


	3. Chapter 3

The Cullens were a very close family. Not simply because of the fact that as self described vampires they had to stick together and could find real company only in each other but also due to the fact that they genuinely cared for each other. They were a family in every way but genetics.

In fact they were much closer then most families since they have been a family for several decades already and apart from a few vacations most of this time was spent together. And even more impressively they were almost no secrets in this family. And not just because keeping secrets in a family that has psychics is rather impossible. It was also because everybody felt comfortable enough to share their thoughts and feelings

So it came as a no surprise that when the loneliest member of the family was depressed everybody tried to cheer him up. And what better way then to go for an old family tradition like thunderstorm baseball. One might think that hunting would be a more suitable bonding experience for creatures that lived on blood and indeed the family did regular hunting trips together however right now they all thought that it would be much better to help Edward by engaging in an activity that didn't in fact remind him that he was not human and had no realistic chance of being with a mortal human girl.

And so they played ball and for a while Edward lost himself in the game. It was good to finally regain some semblance of his normal life. Ever since he met Jessi his whole existence seemed to be spinning out of control. He couldn't spend a minute without thinking of her. She was the most fascinating girl he had ever met. At first he thought it was only because she seemed to be the only person who's thoughts he couldn't read but the more he got to know her the more obsessed he got. She was unique in every way he could think off. She was cautious and yet strong, shy and yet fearless she was a walking contradiction and everything she did from flashing her beautiful smile to even smashing his head through the desk just made Edward fall even more in love with her

He knew it was wrong and yet he couldn't help himself but try and pursue her. And that was when he experienced his second surprise. She resisted him. Humans were naturally cautious of their kind even if they didn't realize what they were but at the same time they couldn't resist them. Edward knew that everything from his voice to his looks even his smell ought to have lured her and yet somehow it didn't. He didn't know what she thought and she didn't love him at first sight. It was frustrating and at the same time wonderful. It made him feel like a real human. Like he had to earn her love even though he knew he shouldn't

And that's why today his goal was to spend one day without thinking of her. He knew that his very existence put her at risk and he should stay away and the first step towards this was to resist the temptation of being anywhere near her. So far it had been going well since she had disappeared in the last two days but Edward didn't know if he would be strong enough when he saw her again. So he played as hard as he could, losing himself in the game. He smiled as he saw his family. Rosalie was walking gracefully around the field even now she looked a high born lady, Alice seemed to almost be vibrating on the spot with energy , Esme was sitting calmly and watching the game just like a real mother would and of course sneaking glances at Carlisle while Emmet and Jasper were joking around. It was such a perfect picture

Edwards saw Emmet hitting the ball with all his might. The impact sounded even louder then the thunderstorm and the ball flew towards the nearby forest at such speeds that most humans wouldn't even be able to see it .Edward launched himself after the ball feeling the wind against his skin. He smiled as he thought of how wonderful it was to combine his two favorite things in the world. His family and his love for running

___

Jessi was enjoying her afternoon. Even though she came back to Forks she still wasn't ready to really mingle with the people. She had only a day left before she had to go back to school and face all the crazy rumors and questions that were probably flying around the school and she wanted to make the best of the little peace and quiet she had left. That's why instead if hanging around her apartment or going back to the beach and risk getting invited to another party by Jacob she chose to hike deep in the mountains. She doubted anyone could be around here. It was damn near impossible to reach this place unless you were very experienced and in an amazing shape

And that's why she felt she could really relax. She put on her favorite song "She could be you" on her mp3 player, leaned back against an unusually comfortable tree and started reading a very fun book on molecular biology. It felt so nice to just stay like this. The grass felt so gentle around her body and the weather while intimidating for some was wonderful to her. There was something so fascinating about thunderstorms. She felt at peace. That was probably the reason why she didn't pay a lot of attention to the unusually sounding thunder and why she also wasn't concentrated enough to catch the high pitched noise that usually comes from an object flying at extremely high speeds.

When she finally caught on to the fact that something unusual was happening and turned her head it was too late. She saw the ball right before it hit her directly in the head. Everything went dark and thankfully Jessi didn't have to deal with the humiliation (in her own mind) of being knocked out by a baseball.

__

Edward felt like laughing. It looked like he lost this round to Emmet but he didn't care. He was really enjoying himself. Now to find the ball. As usual it wasn't that hard. Although the weather and the strong scent of the forest prevented him from really using his sense of smell at full capacity he didn't need to. All he had to do was follow the trail of broken branches. And so quite soon he came upon his target. But then his smile evaporated in an instant and he forgot all about baseball

Technically his kind didn't sleep so it was probably some deeply buried fragment from his past that screamed in his head that this had to be a dream. He couldn't be seeing the girl who haunted every moment on his life sprawled on the grass. Even though a book was covering her face he would recognize her everywhere. And so he carefully moved towards her to make sure he wasn't having some sort of hallucination. But every step just confirmed it. He could even smell her now and it was driving him crazy.

He picked the book careful not to wake her and at this moment his emotions did another massive flip. She was not taking a nap in the forest. She was unconscious. Seeing the large bruise on her forehead and finally noticing the baseball next to her he quickly put two and two together. His instinct to go on a depressive inner monologue about how even when he tried to avoid her she ended up getting hurt by his presence was overridden by the desperate need to help her. He quickly picked her up and ran as fast he could towards Carlisle. She had to be ok.

___

Carlisle looked at his wife and they shared a smile happy with how much progress Edward was making. Just yesterday Edward barely wanted to get out of his room and yet today he had managed to laugh and enjoy himself. They were both hoping that the situation with Jessi wasn't as serious as they thought. It would have been wonderful if Edward finally found someone he could truly connect with and indeed it had been a few joyous days once they found out how Edward felt about the new girl at school. It took all of their combined efforts to convince him to try and get closer to her.

But as the following rather remarkable events in the next few days showed it didn't look like they would work out. Although Carlisle admitted that he was old fashioned and he didn't really understand the mentality of modern teenagers. Who knew maybe slamming his head into a desk meant she liked him. In a very very strange way….after all the girl was strange

And speaking of the devil Carlisle felt almost like he would have a heart attack when he saw his adopted son come out of the forest not with the expected baseball but carrying none other then Jessi

He winced as Edward almost started screaming at him and talking so fast he could barely make out the words. Although he did get the gist of the story Jessi for some unfathomable reason was in the forest and she got unlucky enough to be in the way of Emmet's ball . He did a quick check up and thankfully found nothing serious

"She will be all right Edward. She just took a bump on the head" he tried to explain to Edward who looked absolutely crushed as he stared at the sleeping beauty on the ground

"Are you sure?" Edward asked anxiously and Carlisle merely pointed out at the girl in his hands who already stirring and beginning to wake up

___

Jessi could hear voices around here. Her head throbbed with pain and she was feeling a bit dizzy but she coming around. She finally got her bearings enough to open her eyes and was quite surprised to see the Cullens of all people standing around her in baseball uniforms

"Whhhhat happened?" she asked groggily

The Cullens looked at each other nervously but Jessi was too dazed to analyze their actions much

"Oh dear one of our baseballs hit you on the head. We are so sorry. We didn't know there was anybody else around here" said Esme trying to take control of the situation and following her motherly instincts she tried to put Jessi at ease

"You play baseball? Here?" asked a rather surprised Jessi. She would gladly do something like this with Kyle but it seemed a little extreme for normal people

"Well we…."Esme tried to continue but at this very moment Alice gasped out loud. This unleashed a chain reaction as Edward suddenly stared intently at her and took a defensive posture

"What is it Alice?" asked Carlisle trying to sound calm although he already suspected what was coming "Alice?"

The girl was startled as she heard her name again. She seemed to be staring off into the distance

"They must have heard us play" she whispered" Now they are changing their path. They will be here soon"

"How soon?" asked Esme slightly fearfully as she looked at Jessi which confused her even more. Why was Esme afraid for her and who was coming ?

"How many?" asked almost the same time the big boy called Emmet.

"Three. Maybe in two minutes. They are very eager to see us" she said fearfully.

Everyone seemed to freak out at this statement and once again stare at her. Well except for Emmet who just smirked when he heard three

"Are you guys drug dealers?" said Jessi interrupting the awkward silence as she stood up. She was still rather confused by what was happening and although unlikely this was the only explanation that came to her mind about the strange way they behave, the unusual place where they were and how uncomfortable they were about this other group

The Cullens seemed shocked at the question. They definitely weren't expecting it. With most of them the shock quickly turned to amusement except for Rosalie who seemed offended

"Of course no" said Edward finally speaking up" It's just that we think that…."

"They are here" said Rosalie sharply and all heads turned to see the newcomers. Jessi wasn't impressed. The lead guy had girly hair and seemed to unsuccessfully try and pull a rock star image in the middle of a forest, the girl was what Lori would refer to as a ginger skank and while the black guy looked sort of interesting his orange jacket really ruined the effect and made him look rather funny. As she realized just how she thought about the strangers she knew that she was spending way too much time with Lori

The strangers walked rather politely up to the Cullens almost like they were showing them respect.

"We thought we heard a game" said the black man smiling politely" I am Laurent and these are…."

Suddenly Jessi could feel a light breeze and then nostrils of the man with girly hair flared up and he looked at her with a murderous expression

"YOU!!!" he shouted his voice full of rage and hatred.

And that's when all hell broke loose

* * *

**Well I thought that since I finally have some time I should update some of my old stories before I am swamped again. It seems unfair to make you guys wait for so long. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if some characters seem OOC. I am not very familiar with Twilight**


End file.
